Tales of Fairies
by DarkRay0148
Summary: Ludger Kresnik becomes a Divergent Catalyst, so Elle can keep living with everyone else. After a year and a half has passed Ludger was given a second chance of living by Origin from the request of Chronos. Now Ludger found himself on Earthland. How will Ludger chance the fate of Earthland and those around him?
1. Chapter 1 The Second Chances

Hey guys I hope you guys will enjoy this story and also help correct me if I'm wrong with any information I put in here. Also this story will start at the end of Tales of Xillia 2, so note that they are about to close the chamber after Jude and his friend along with Elle leaves the area of the final battle. Also I'm going to add in a few Ocs to change the story and please tell me how I did in writing POV(Point of View) it's my first time writing POV in a Fanfic and yeah there will also be time where I won't write from a POV.

Natsu : Alright a Fairy Tail and Tales of Xilla crossover. Man I can't wait I'm really on fire now!

Me: Yeah I know, I hope that everyone will enjoy this story.

Erza: Make sure you tried to update whenever you have time.

Me: Don't worry I'll do my best. Now for the disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail and Tales of Xillia 2. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1 The Second Chances **

**The Land of Canna: few minters after Ludger has die**

"Now then, I must go back and prevent the miasma from getting out" said Origin the Great Spirit who looked like a normal kid, but is all white and has short hair. Origin started to float into back into the chamber.

"Wait a minter, my friend" said Chronos the great spirit of time as Origin look back at him as he was about to go back into the purification chamber to stop the miasma. Chronos had long silver hair, black blade looking things coming out of his arm and had a body of mostly white and black.

"What is it?" ask Origin looking back at his friend.

"I knew that you still have enough energy to grant one more wish, so I was wounding if you could bring the people who has die over these two years that has past?" ask Chronos as he surprise Origin.

"Oh, I thought that you still hated humanity?" ask Origin who is fully turning toward Chronos.

"Hmm, I think thanks to that Kresnik guy I feel a little different towards them now. Though just a little." said Chronos with a smile.

"I see, I guess that could be seen as a good way for you then. Alright I'll bring them back to life, but I'm going to put them on a different world rather than in this world" said Origin.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best" said Chronos as small balls of energy appear in his hand and he throws it towards the entrants of Canna.

Knowing what that small ball was, Origin said "I'll be bring them back to life slowly, it's going to take me about a year or so to complete that request from you" said Origin as he turn back around and started to walk into the chamber.

"Thank you my friend and now I shall help you with this" said Chronos as he also went inside the chamber as it started to close. "I hope we can meet again, Kresnik" as the door fully close.

**Soul Bridge to Marksburg – POV Elle**

We begin to walk down the Soul Bridge to Marksburg, I am glad to be still alive thanks to Lud- I mean my dad. I am glad to have him pick me, but I'm a sad that he's gone now. I-I still wanted to talking to him more and travel around with him more, but he's gone now. But I'm going to make the most out of my life since my father save me. I promise to try my best and never give up.

Then about half way down, Elize was walking next to me. Elize is a little bit older than me, she has brown blond hair, wore a blue school uniforms and wears a pink skirt. Along with her is her best friend Teepo who is a toy that has horns I think, and is purple and pink.

"So Elize, this maybe kind of suddenly, but have you figure out where you're going to stay at." Ask Elize who looked at me.

"If you have nowhere to go then you should come live with me, Elize and Driselle it'll be fun!" said Teepo with a smile.

"Hmm, well let's I can't really live with any of the guys so their all out." I said since Alvin has his business, Rowen and Gaius have other important things to do and Jude has to focus on his project.

I then saw Teepo happily smile moving his head left to right.

"What about Leia?" ask Elize. I look at Elize and thought for a bit. Hmm, Leia is probably going to running all over Rieze Maxia and Elympios. So I'm sure she wouldn't really have time for much.

"Well Leia is a reporter so she going to be on a lot of trips. So I don't think I can live with her." I said as I soon saw both Teepo and Elize smile. I gave them a confuse look wounding why they are smiling at me. "What?"

"You and Rollo can come live with us then. I'm sure that Driselle will allow it." said Elize sounding happy as I saw Rollo came near my feet and said "Mew."

I guess that's why she asks me, but you know I think it would be best since I'm a little close to Elize's age. Hmm I guess I'll be fun living with Elize and Driselle. "Alright sure, I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun living with you guys" I said smiling at Elize and Teepo.

"Yay!" yelled Elize and Teepo sounding very happy and smile back at me as I saw Jude and the other were smile.

When we reach the end of the Soul Bridge, I suddenly notice that my daddy's pocket watch was glowing a bit and then we all notice that the soul bridge started to disappear and Canna was also going to disappear as the pocket watch glow die off.

"Hey look Canna and the bride are going away" said Teepo.

"Well naturally we did just finish the Origin's trial" said Rowen.

"Yes and there isn't a need to return to Canna anymore" said Gaius.

"Well that's true" said Leia as both Canna and the bride disappear. They all continue talking about what they were going to do from here on out, but I didn't really listen to them.

I continue standing where I was and looked at my daddy's watch wondering why it was glowing. Then I realize why haven't they notice this as well

I then heard Gaius said "I think its time we parted ways here. We all have stuff to do now that all this is over" as he crosses his arm.

"Yeah, your right. Lets meet again sometimes in the future" said Jude as he looked at everyone. We all nodded our head in agreement and went our separate ways.

Elize grabbed my hand and said "Come on Ellie lets head home now." as Elize and Teepo smiled at me.

I smile back and said "Yeah, let's go." As me, Elize, Teepo, and Rollo went to our home together.

**One in a half year later - POV**

"He-, -tier!" said a voice as I heard a young girl's voice. I wonder who that could be as I felt someone shaking my arm. I open my eye to see a girl looking down on me, I saw that she her eye color was gray, and her black hair was tie in a ponytail.

"Hey mister, if you sleep here you might get run over by a wagon and die or get attack from thieves or bandits" said the girl looking at me. I sat up and notice I was sleeping in the middle of the road, along a wide plain, and saw a town out in the distant.

I look back at her and ask "Where am I?"I saw that she is wearing a black shirt with a no sleeves on her right arm and a long sleeve on her left arm, with a black long skirt. She also carry a small bag on her back and wear a dark blue hat.

"Ah well according to the last time I looked at a map, this road should be to Oak Town" said the young girl.

"Oak Town? I haven't heard of a town name that before" I said not recognize the name as I putted my hand on my head.

"Do you even know what Kingdom you're in? If you don't then you may have amnesia?" said the girl as she sigh.

I through about it for a few minter then I said "I have no idea."

The girl sigh, "Well do you at least remember your name?"

"My…name is" I said as I thought for a second and then I suddenly remember "Lu-d-ger Kr-es-nik. Yeah its Ludger Kresnik."

"Ludger Kresnik. Hmm I feel like I heard Kresnik before. Oh well maybe I'll remember it from somewhere later." said the girl. "Oh my name is Luna. Nice to meet you" said Luna as she smile at me.

"Umm, nice to meet you too" I said. "Umm, hey this maybe none of my business, but aren't you a little to young to be traveling by yourself" I ask. She looked to be about 8 or 9 years old.

"Let's just say I'm looking for someone. Anyway, hey this may sound weird but why don't we head to Oak Town together since you are have amnesia and all. Who knows we may find someone who could know you" said Luna sounding like she really wanted to help me.

True, traveling with Luna may help me rather than standing here wounding where I am. I can also have her give me some more information, through this is kind of weird having a kid help me.

"Sure I'll come with you" I said.

"Great now off to Oak Town" said Luna as she pointed to the town, then we started walking.

"I heard that this town has a strong guild, but I don't know its name maybe we could try to join them. Who knows maybe joining them will be good for us"

"What's a guild?" I ask as Luna sigh.

Luna looked at me and sigh. "This is going to be a long road ahead of us." Luna said as she started to explain to me what a guild is.

**Oak Town – Ludger POV**

"So guilds are made up of lots of different type of mages that can take on lots of jobs that people sends to a guild." I ask try to make sure I understood.

"Yeah" said Luna as my stomach started tor growl. "Looks like your hungry, well I'm feeling a little hungry myself too."

"Heh, you would have some money or food on you, would you?"I ask feeling hungry.

"An adult asking a kid for food and money? Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Luna ask giggling.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I have you to depend on since I have no clued what to do" I said feeling a little sad. Actually this looks a little bad on my part truth be told. I should try and join a guild so I can make some money, but I'm not really a mage or at least I don't think so. Maybe I should just get a sample job.

"Hey Ludger look there's a job opening right over there" said Luna pointing to a restaurant. Then all of a suddenly it started to rain. We both quickly ran towards to restaurant that had a roof protecting us from the rain.

"Well you might as well work here for a bit until the rain dies down for a bit" said Luna as I looked at the poster.

The poster read: "JOB OPENING: COOK 800 Jewel plus 20 per hour and Waiter/Waitress 400 Jewel plus 15 per hour"

"800 plus 20 per hour, that doesn't sound that bad. Through it makes it seems like it needs a cook" said Luna who is also looking at the poster.

"Hey if we both work then we can make more money" I said.

"Nope, you're on your own, so go make some money so we can eat!" said Luna sound happy.

"What! Why only me" I ask

"Well I'm just a 9 year kid and second this required to be at least age 16 or older, so good luck and have fun" Luna said. "Also I was thinking of eating a bit when you're working." As she smile at me.

"You better not eat all my food money away!" I yelled as Luna giggle and walked in. Well at lest I hope she doesn't buy anything to expensive to eat as I walked in.

A few minters later after I ask the owner if I could be there cook and got to job. I found myself wearing an apron, a chief hat and learning how to cook all the food on the mean very fast. The owner of the restaurant tasted all my food to make sure that it was good to go. He said that they were excellent. Through for some reason I felt like I cooked food before even though I lost my memory.

Every time I finish cooking and set the dish on the table for the waitress to take the food (there were only two waitress and it seemed a bit busy), I would see Luna eating and then we she sees me she would wave hi to me and yell "Work hard Ludger!" as she begin eating my food money away.

I got my final order and finish cooking the last food. I set the food on the table as one of the waitress come and got it and give it to a woman in blue. I saw the women in blue wearing a rain coat that was blue, she had long blue hair, a tall blue hat, boots, long black legging, she carry a umbrella and had a toy on her neck like a necklaces seating one table away from Luna. After a few hours of working it was soon getting dark outside and was still raining.

"Hey Ludger it's almost time for closing. When last few customer leaves then I'll pay you your money." said the owner as he went back washing the dishes.

"Ah ok" I said as I took off the apron and the chief hat and place it on the table. I then walk over to Luna and sat down in front of her.

"Hey Ludger finish working already" ask Luna as she is eating ice cream.

"Yeah the owners going to get ready to close soon" I said sounding tried from my work.

Luna looked at me and said "I had a great meal, your food was fantastic. I can't wait to eat more later." as she smile at me.

"I'm glad you liked" I said smiling back at her. "Through I can't believe its still raining outside, we being inside for about 7 hours."

"Do you not like the rain" ask Luna as she finishes eating her ice cream.

"The rain can be good sometimes, but not always. But it can sometimes be a bit gloomy don't' you think?" I ask as I got a nerves chill running down my back and then the women in blue got up from her set and left.

I quickly looked around and then I heard Luna said "Hey I think she was the last one to leave."

"Looks like it" I said as the whole restaurant was emeny beside me, Luna, the store owner and one of the girl that works here. Then one of the waitresses who had brown hair came over and placed 380 jewel plus 120 jewel worth of 6 hours of work.

"Here's your payment for working here and thank you for helping out" said the young brown hair women as she smile at me.

"Um isn't it supposed to be 800 jewels? I ask wonder where the other 420 jewel I'm suppose to get.

"Well your daughter's food bill become about 420 jewel" said the brown hair women as I glanced over at Luna who smile at me while scratching her head and said "Ops"

"That's alright, come on Luna it's time to go now" I said as we got up and we headed out the door. When we got outside I putted the money I earn into my small bag.

"So where should be stay for the night" I ask while we stood under the small roof of the restaurant. "Huh, I can't believe I didn't notice that" as I just notice there was an Inn across from the restaurant we were current in.

"I guess we can stay there for the night right Luna?"I ask as Luna didn't say anything. "Luna?" as I turn around and just saw her coming out of the restaurant. I guess I was talking to myself this whole time.

"Luna, we're going to go sleep at the Inn over there" I said as she nodded in agreement and we both ran across as it was still raining. When enter the Inn building and we saw a guy at the counter and Luna walked up to him and said "Hey minster, we would like a room for two please."

"Sure, that'll be 200 jewels each person, so that'll be 400 jewels then" said the guy at the counter.

"400 jewels, alright then" I said as I pulled the money out of my small bag that hang from my side. The guy handed me a key.

"At the end of the hall to your left" said the guy.

"Thanks, come on Luna" I said as I stated to walk down the hall way and Luna follow me behind. When we reach the end of the hall way, I open the door on the left said and saw two beds, a table, a chair and another door that was probably for taking showers.

"Well at least it's better than sleeping outside" I said as I lay on the bed to the left and Luna place her stuff on the right side of the bed. I then saw Luna grab some clothing out of her bag, she then toss me a white box and said "I'm going to take a shower."

"Hey what's this" I said as she open the door to the shower.

"Its' your lunch, I ask the waitress if she could pack some of the leftover food for you since I know you haven't eaten anything today" said Luna as she walked into the shower.

"Thank you, Luna" I said as I ate the food.

After eating the food I felt a lot better, but since Luna was still taking a shower I decide to go to sleep and take one tomorrow.

**Dream- Ludger POV**

_I found myself standing near a lake, looking off in the distant of the sunset. I wonder where I am. I then soon heard some voices from behind me, so I turn around and saw people were fighting. For some reason I couldn't see them clearly, but I could only hear them._

"_We shall head to the Land of Canna and ask the Great Spirit Origin to start over again." said a guy with an angry voice. _

"_But you wouldn't be the same people, you guys will be completely different people" said another guy._

"_But we will still be together" said the angry guy._

"_So you lure him here just to switch places with him!?" said a women._

"_Of course, I know that she'll lure here, because I AM THE LAST _" said a guy with an angry voice. _

_Huh? What did he say at the last part? I couldn't hear that will_

"_What kind of father uses his own daughter like this!" said an old man angry._

"_HHAAAA" yelled a man who said like the one with the angry voice._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW" said the man with an angry voice._

"_Stop it! Please, I don't want this" cried a young girl sound sad _

"_Don't worry I'll end this soon" said the man angry man_

"_HAAA" yelled another person who kind of sounded familiar as well as I heard them keep fighting each other. _

"_W-what is this. What am I hearing?" _

"_What are you going to do!?" yelled the angry man wearing a black armor with red energy as I saw a clear visual of the man suddenly charging at me ready to kill me with his spare._

"_Stop! What are you talking about!? I don't understand!?" I yelled as I suddenly heard a voice that said "I'll kill you." As I soon found myself with a spare in my hand as well. I then suddenly without realizing it and stab the spare into the other guy's chest. I saw blood drip from his body as the whole area shatter and I was standing in the dark._

_I soon found myself that my right hand shaking and I begin to feel hot as I stated to sweat a lot. "W-what did I just-" and saw my reflection that I had a complete dark armor on. "I-is that me?"I said as my voice sound weak._

_Then all of a sudden I heard a young girl's voice yelled "LUDGER! HEY WAKE UP LUDGER!" as I saw a bright light._

**End of Dream – Ludger POV**

"LUDGER!" as I open my eye to see Luna was looking down on me and was holding my arm. I sat up and ask "I-is something wrong?" as she let go of my arm.

"I think I should be saying that. When I come back I saw you were shaking in your sleep and were sweating a lot." said Luna looking at me.

"I'm fine. It was probably just a nightmare" I said as I wipe the sweat off my face.

"Hey what's that on the back of your hand" said Luna as she pointed to something on my hand. I looked at the back of my hands and saw that on my left hand had a black gear and on the right hand had a yellow gear.

"W-where did these come from." I ask not remember that they were there yesterday.

"I don't know, but I didn't see them there yesterday too" said Luna looking at the gear.

"Forget about it. I'll try washing them away later, anyways where did you go. You said you went out, out where?" I ask wonder.

I saw Luna smile and said "I found a guild here, and guess what its one of the top guild in this Kingdom. Is name Phantom Lord and we're going to join them!"

Please review

Ludger: Why are we going to joining Phantom Lord, haven't you watch the anime of Fairy Tail. I don't want to have to fight Natsu and the others! I'm like 0 percent strong compare to them now!

Luna: Oh calm down, I'm sure everything will work out somehow. Plus you don't know if your going to fight them or not and you have me here, so relax for a bit.

Elle: Hehe, well good luck Ludger! I'll be rooting for you on the other side!

Ludger: Sigh, I feel like a hard road is ahead of me in this story.

Lucy: Don't worry Ludger I'm sure Natsu and the other will hold back a bit.

Ludger: Really?

Me: I highly doubt, they always go all out and plus you have to remember this IS Phantom Lord.

Lucy: Hmm that's true, but good luck.

Ludger: I'm so dead.

Me: Ah don't give up that easily Ludger. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try to update.


	2. Chapter 2 Phantom Lord

Me: Hey and welcome back to Tales of Fairies

Luna: Yeah, I can't wait to get back to the story now. I wonder what's going to happen next.

Ludger: "Sigh" I can't wait to see my fate in this chapter.

Luna: Lighten up Ludger. I'm sure that everything will go well for us today.

Ludger: Yeah, I guess. Alright now I'm really looking forward to what happens next now!

Me: Good job for thinking positive Luna, now time for the disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or Tale of Xillia. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2 Phantom Lord**

**Outside the Inn- Ludger POV **

Luna said "Okay, here let's see. According to what I gather around town. I found out that the guild Phantom Lord is on the highest ground and they live in some old looking castle." as Luna pointed to the building that was the highest in town that was in the middle of the town.

I saw the building from where we were standing and saw that the building was made of stones and really looked like a castle.

"Alright then let's get going. It doesn't seem that far from here." I said we started to walk towards the Phantom Lord Guild.

While we walked around town, we follow sighs that told us which directs to get to the guild. I notice there are lots of builds that are made of stones and saw many people walking around town as well as riding wagons. I also saw the different types of stores. I saw weapon, armor, magic and other different types of stores and restaurants.

I then saw a group of people near a water fountain that a symbol on each of them. I also notice that the symbols on each of them are the same and saw the symbols in different colors on it. The symbol had a ball with a U going around the ball, one spike on each lower side of the U and a small tail that curve inward come from the bottom.

Wounding what it was, I decide to ask Luna. "Hey Luna, those people over there has some weird looking mark on them, what is it? "I ask as Luna stop walking and she looked at me. I slightly lean my head towards the people as Luna notice what I was talking about.

"Ah I remember seeing that guild symbol this morning, those are a guild marks and they are members of Phantom Lord." said Luna looking about at me.

"A guild mark huh? Oh you mean that it's a symbol that shows you that you already belong to a guild already, right?" I ask making sure that I was right.

"Correct, my young forgotten student" said Luna with a funny deep voice.

"Ah thank you Master Luna for answering my simple question." I said sounding sarcastic as Luna giggle.

"Of course and if there is anymore question I'll be glad to try to answer it." said Luna "Now let's get going we should be almost there."

"Wait, shouldn't we ask them if we are going the right way?"I ask.

"Ah there's no point. Plus I'm pretty sure that we are close now, so let's move it Ludger" said Luna as we keep walking. I then suddenly heard Luna said "Oh yeah I almost forgot" as Luna took her bag off and quickly pull off a pair of black fitness gloves.

I saw the gloves would only cover the palm of the hand and half of my figures. Luna tosses the pair of gloves at me. Luna said to me "Put them on. I hope they fit on perfectly." as I caught them.

When I was about to put them on, I realize why I need to put them on as I saw yellow gear on my right hand and the black gear on my left. "You know why you're putting them on right." ask Luna putting her hands on her hip. I simply nodded my head and putted on the gloves. "Don't want the guild to think that were from another guild now" as Luna wave her index finger at me. "Do they fit well, do you like it?" as I now have the gloves on

"Yeah I like it and yes they fit perfectly." I said as I clunk my fist and punch the air twice. I felt pretty good with my new pair of glove on. Just then I saw a few people along with the people in Phantom's guild member looked at me strangely.

"Um Ludger, what are you doing punching the air for?" ask Luna as she stare at me.

"What I'm just getting the feel for the glove that's all" I said looking

"What whatever you say Ludger." shrugged Luna.

Just then I realize something. "Hey Luna, where did you get these gloves from anyway?" as she looked at me nervously.

"Oh I uh -" said Luna looking down scratching her head and slightly smile.

"Don't tell me you stole them" I ask looking at her with my arms cross.

"Well, kind of but it's more like I stole your money. Then I went to town and brought those gloves for a cheap price and that's when I heard about Phantom Lord's guild was nearby" said Luna nerves laughing as I simply stare at her at disbelief.

"You stole my money?" I ask looking into my small bag that hanged from my hip to realize that it was all gone. I sigh "My money disappears less than a week!"

"Ah, don't worry. We'll make more money if we can join Phantom Lord." said Luna smiling.

I sigh "Ah that's true. At least I hope we can join them for some work." as I keep walking towards the guild as Luna laugh nerves while following me.

Luna walks to the side of me. She ask "Hey Ludger why do you care so much about money anyways?"

The question caught me by surprised. I thought about it, but I didn't come up with anything. I said "Good question, it's too bad I don't remember anything. I may have had money problem in my past."

"Oh I see, so you may have been a gambler, or wasted you money on useless things or just got into some huge debt from some lady or man that was causing you trouble" said Luna think of more possible reason. "I bet someone must have been bugging you for money when you're about to use it."

"You really think so" I ask Luna looking at her.

"Nah, I'm just kidding" said Luna as I smile at her. "Through I bet you were a gambler from looks of your white and small patch of black hair."

I putted my hand over my face. I said "Ah that can't be possible, at least I hope not."

**In front of Phantom Lord's Guild - POV Ludger**

Finally, we arrive to Phantom Lord's Guild. We looked at the guild building and it looked like a castle. Above the door read "Phantom Lord."

"Well, looks like we're here" I said looking at the big and tall building.

"Yeah" said Luna as she walked towards the door. "Let's go see if we can register our self for the guild." As I follow her from behind.

Luna opens the door and we saw lots of people eating and laughing. There are lots of wooden chair and tables for everyone and at the far back of the hall we saw a sigh that said also said Phantom Lord. While we were looking around I saw a guy who had long black spiky hair, wearing a black uniform with white pants eating metal.

"What are you guys doing here? Do you guys have a request for us" ask a women who is wearing a greed tunic, wore brown short skirt, wore brown boots, she carry a bow that was stingless on her back with a quiver of arrows and she has short dark green hair.

When I saw the bow on her back, I was wounding why there were no string on it."Um, I was wounding if me and my friends can join Phantom Lord." I said looking at her as a few people nearby heard us.

"I see" said the women as she looked at us. "I'm sorry it's not my call if you guys can join us or not. You're going to have to wait until master gets back then he'll decide whether you can join or not."

"Oh, then when will your master get bac-" I said as I was cut off.

I then heard someone yelled "Only the best can join this guild and I don't think that brat over there can join and I'm sure your pretty weak yourself." as a member of Phantom Lord laugh along with his friends.

"You haven't tested our skills and abilities yet, how can you tell if we're weak or not. I bet me and Ludger could wipe the floor with you guys" as I heard Luna said that to the Phantom Lord members.

I was a little bit surprise that Luna said that to the guys. I usually see her a bit more cheerful, but as for myself I don't even know what I can do.

"You little brat." said the member of Phantom Lord angrily as he along with two other members got up from there table and went over to us.

I step in front of Luna as the guys looked at me angrily. Just then we heard a guy said "What's going on here" said a man from behind me as I looked behind. I saw a guy wearing a purple hat, white shirt, white pants, and some strange wings on his back along with a purple overall.

"Master Jose!" said the Phantom members along with the green hair girl.

"Who are these people" ask Joes as he looked at me and Luna.

"These people want to join Phantom Lord Master." said the green hair girl as she looked at me then back at Joes.

"Is that right, Alice. Well then if you want to join you're going to have to show us your power. Even if you are a kid you still must show us" said Joes with a smile as he looked at me and Luna.

"These people join us? There's no point in them joining us since they are weak as hell. I bet I can take them both down on my own" said the angry Phantom member.

"Is that right Zeal, alright then. What are your names?" ask Jose as he looked at me and Luna.

"I'm Ludger Kresnik"

"I'm Luna."

"Alright then. Ludger, Luna if you guys want to join you're going to show us your strength so your being fighting ageist Zeal as your test. If you beat him or show us how strong you are then you're be able to join, but if you can't then you won't be able to join us. Is that clear?" ask Jose making a clear statement.

"Yeah we're fine with that" I said as I looked at Luna as she nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, the fight is going to take place outside. I don't want any of you guys trashing the guild now. Let's go." said Jose as we followed him outside.

**Outside of Town**

Jose took us to an open field outside of town. A few member along with the metal eater and Alice, come with us to watch me and Luna fight against Zeal a mage from the guild Phantom Lord.

"Alright here is where we can begin the battle. Ludger and Luna you're on the right side and Zeal left side" said Jose as me and Luna walked a few feet from them and looked at Zeal who stood on the other side. "Ok this will be a battle for 30 minutes, show me what you guys got Ludger and Luna."

"Right" I said along with Luna.

"Sorry to say this, but I don't think they'll be join us once I get through with them" said Zeal sounding confidence.

Me and Luna ignore his commented and heard Jose said "Ready, Begin!"

"Luna, stand back. I'll handle this." I said looking at her.

"No way, we're in this together." said Luna looking serious. "Beside, I'll cover you from back here while you get up close and give him a good knocking. Ok" as Luna smile at me.

"But." I said as I looked at her.

"Just believe in me, I'll be careful. Plus if we both want to join then we both have to show them what we're made of" said Luna as I looked at her.

"Yeah, that's true. Okay I'll trust you then" I said as I started to run towards Zeal.

"Just watch out for his magic attack and if you see anything us it to your advantages" yelled Luna.

"Alright then" I yelled back. I'm going to believe in Luna that she'll be able to help me in this fight and keep herself safe from any of Zeal's attack. Through I wonder what kind of magic does Luna know anyways. Guess I'll find out today.

Running towards Zeal I heard him said "re-equip" and saw a dark red symbol appear in front of his hand and saw him pulled out a sword. I saw that the sword had electricity running through the blade. I was a little hesitant of stopping, then I heard Luna yelled "Ludger don't stop, keep going. Remember I got you cover."

"Sure keep running towards me and watch as I finish you off with one strike with this blade" said Zeal with a smile as a yellow magic symbol appear in front of him "and feel the power of lightning as well" as a wave of lightning came flying at me. I quickly dogged rolled to the left and continue running at him.

When I got a little closer to Zeal, I saw another me running in front of me towards Zeal. I then saw him slash the fake me and it disappear as I close in on him.

"What the hell was that" said Zeal looking shock to see the other me disappear. I didn't have time to think what I just saw. So I decide to forget about it for the time being and I pulled my right arm back and launch it forward towards his face and then brought my other arm and hit up on his chin and lift him up as he stumble backward.

"Agh damn that hurt" said Zeal as he feel the pain of getting punch in the face. Just then I saw a ball of light came flying towards Zeal and explode as it hit him casing a small smoke. I look back and saw Luna had a smirk on her face.

"This fight is already over before it even begins" said Luna as I just smile at her. Just then I saw another wave of electricity come flying out of the smoke and was flying towards Luna.

I yelled "Luna! Watch Out!" as I saw Luna widen her eyes as she didn't expect this to happen. Zeal's electric made contact with Luna as I heard Luna yelled in pain as she fell to the ground.

I turn around to see Zeal looking hurt and heard him say "Take that you cocky little brat" with a smirk on his face.

"LUNA!" I yelled as I felt my blood boil. I then charge at Zeal again and this time I notice that my right arm was glowing blue, but I didn't even care what it was.

"I don't know what magic you're doing, but foolish charging like that isn't going to help you one bit!" yelled Zeal as he put his palm forward and send small blades of lightning went flying towards me. I just keep running forward as I move my body to dogged the blade of lighting. I got hit a couple of time and felt the shock of each hit went through my body as I just continue running at him.

I got up closer enough to Zeal that he slashes his lighting blade slashes his sword at me, but I quickly jumped to the side and punch Zeal in the stomach with my right arm which is still glowing. I suddenly heard a word flowing through my head. I yelled "AZURE BLAST!" as a small explode send Zeal flying backward a few feet landing on the ground.

I saw that my right arm was leaving trails of blue energy of what I just did as I looked at Zeal to see him unconscious. "What. What did I just do?"

**Jose and other members**

"That attack he did just now, Master was that-" ask Alice as she looked at Jose.

"Yes, he was using Arts attack. Through I have to say, it's pretty rare to see someone use the power of Arts. They are rare now." said Jose think about something.

"If I recall, Fairy Tail has two member that has the power of Arts. Through I recall one of them has the power to transform or something like the re-equip and the other is an Arts Magic user." Said Alice.

"Alice, you shouldn't be comparing our guild to that trash. After all we are stronger than them and are more in number" said the black spiky hair.

"What do you think, Gajeel." ask Jose as he and Alice looked at him.

"Hmm, even if he can use Arts, we shouldn't jump into conclusion that he can transform like those Fairies can do, but if he can then that'll make our guild much more stronger." said Gajeel simply look at Ludger. "Anyways what do you think about them, Master?"

"Well the little girl name Luna has some interesting magic and tactics. On the other hand that Ludger is quite skilled even though he uses Arts, but he can use some more training. Through I wonder if he can use Arts for different types of weapon rather just his fist" said Jose as he just looked at them.

"I'm sure he can, through that little girl is already down right? I don't see anything special about her." said Alice looking at Luna who's still on the ground.

"Idiot, take a closer look that's just an illusion she made." said Gajeel as Alice looked a little harder.

"Really!" said Alice sounding surprised, since she still didn't see Luna anyway but on the ground.

"Alice they competed their test, so I want you to go with them on their first job to make sure they do it right, got it" said Jose as he started to walk towards Ludger.

"Alright then" said Alice as she follow Jose along with a few other members as Gajeel decide to head back to the guild.

**Ludger POV**

I started to breathe a little heavy and found myself about to fall to the ground, until I felt someone helping me to keep my balance. I look over to the side and saw Luna helping me. "Hey good job Ludger, nice work" said Luna as she smile at me.

"Luna, you're alright? But how?" I ask looking at her as she smiled at me.

"Ah, yeah I never did told you I can do magic. Well I'm more specialize in Illusions magic and not so much in Light magic. Through I only know that one light blast I shot a while ago, but I'm a skilled Illusion magic." said Luna sounding proud of her illusion magic as she let me go as I was able to stand on my own.

"So you're just going to leave me all the fighting while you sneak around or attack with that weak light magic attack." I said sounding sarcastic smiling at her.

"Hump, don't worry I'll learn more powerful magic later. By the way what did you just do anyways." ask Luna crossing her arm.

"I'm not too sure, was it magic?" I ask looking at my right arm.

"Of course it wasn't magic. If it was then we would have seen a magic symbol appear" said Luan. We then heard someone clapping, so we turn around to see that Jose was clapping for us. We saw other members ran over to Zeal check how he was doing. I then saw the metal eater leaving the area.

"Congratulation, you pass your test and I welcome both Ludger and Luna to our Guild Phantom Lord. Through we'll give you the office symbol of our guild when we get back." said Jose as he looked at both of us as Alice was standing next to him.

"Thank you" Me and Luna said.

"Through I have to wonder, Ludger why are you joining a guild when you can use Arts. If I have to suggest where you should work, it should probably be a mercenary instant of being a guild mage." said Jose looking at me.

"Arts? What's that?" I ask having no clued what it is.

"You don't know what Arts is? You just used it a while ago when you did that Azure Blast thing." said Alice. I then quietly heard Luna said "_Arts, I heard that from somewhere before_."

"Do you mind telling me what Arts is" I ask.

"Maybe another time, right now we need to get back to the guild and give both of you the guild symbols and I have a meeting with a certain someone. Alice can fill you in on what are Arts later." said Jose as he looked at her. "Right?"

"Of course Master Jose you can leave everything to me." said Alice as Jose as he disappear. "Now let's head back to the guild" sad Alice as I saw some people were carrying Zeal back to the guild along with us. "Oh and welcome to the Guild Ludger, Luna."

Please Review.

Me: Alright Chapter 2 is finally finished.

Luna: Yay we finally join a guild, now we can make some money to buy lots of great food to eat!

Ludger: I got to say that was some impress illusion magic you did there. I even through you got hit by that lighting attack that Zeal did.

Luna: Hehe, I still have more tricks up my sleeves with illusion magic. Those were some of the basic stuff I learn.

Ludger: Through your light magic attack can use some more work.

Luna: Hey! I know that already and you yourself need to work harder now.

Ludger: I know

Alice: I hope you guys are ready on the next chapter, I'll be showing you guys my power next.

Ludger: I can't wait to see it. Oh by the way does the Guild have -

Me: Stop Ludger! And with that I hope you guys enjoy my chapter 2 story of Tales of Fairies!


End file.
